<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hetalia: Legacy of the Weltkrieg by AnimeAverageJoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801359">Hetalia: Legacy of the Weltkrieg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAverageJoe/pseuds/AnimeAverageJoe'>AnimeAverageJoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, Family, Friendship, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Infrequent Updates, Interwar Years, Kaiserreich, Multi, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), long-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAverageJoe/pseuds/AnimeAverageJoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1917 – Most of the world has been engaged in brutal warfare for nearly three years. Amidst the carnage and turmoil of the Great War, one small decision will not only change the outcome of the conflict but decide the fate of nations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hetalia: Legacy of the Weltkrieg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Author's Notes (A/N) will be posted at the bottom of the chapter. Until then feel free to kick back, relax, maybe grab a snack, and enjoy.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. That I.P. and its characters belong to its rightful owner(s). Likewise, I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Kaiserreich: Legacy of the Weltkrieg in any way shape, or form. That I.P. belongs to its rightful owner(s).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>~ January 8<sup>th</sup></strong></em>
  <em><strong>, 1917</strong> <strong>~ </strong></em>
</p>
<p>Germany watched as the snowflakes gently blew past the car window. It was a tranquil sight compared to the thoughts that had frequented his mind. In any other circumstance, he would have berated himself for engaging in such frivolity but compared to what he had witnessed on the Western Front, a little distraction felt necessary.</p>
<p>A sudden bump along the road, made the nation turn his attention away from the peaceful imagery to the backside of the driver's seat.</p>
<p>"<em>Entschuldigen Sie, Herr</em> <em>Oberstleutnant,</em>" The young man tilted his head back. "It won't happen again."</p>
<p>Germany didn't give a response, only nodding before looking out the window once again. Attempting to locate that elusive moment of peace that was hidden somewhere amidst the frozen terrain and falling snow. He couldn't see it and those dreary thoughts he had selfishly tried to put away slowly came back into the forefront of his mind.</p>
<p>How easily his moments of solidarity were broken these days.</p>
<p>Turning away from the window again, the nation crossed his arms and closed his eyes, not even looking at the neatly folded document next to him.</p>
<p>It had only been less than a week ago that the Kaiser had called for a war conference in Silesia with heads of the General Staff. This meant that Germany was to attend as well, but that was hardly a surprise. The Kaiser had frequently called for these conferences since the war started and Germany did his best to attend them. Despite his efforts, other obligations would often get in the way of the meetings. Lengthy affairs with the Central Powers or unexpected developments on a front would prevent him from attending and only added to his mountain of frustration.</p>
<p>To compensate for this, the Kaiser allowed the nation to receive a memorandum about the meeting's topics - whether he would be attending or not - in an attempt to keep the nation informed about the most recent developments.</p>
<p>Naturally, he had read through each document he received until he could recite it from memory; it never hurt to be prepared. However, one look at the document's title was more than enough to know what this meeting would be about: "U-boat Warfare in the Atlantic".</p>
<p>Germany let out a weary sigh.</p>
<p>This was hardly the first time the issue had been presented in these conferences, but the emphasis the document had placed on it meant it would be the last. There had been several arguments made in favor of returning to a policy of unrestricted warfare while some favored sticking to the current policy of restricted warfare. Germany's own stance on the issue was less than certain.</p>
<p>The nation felt his eye twitch.</p>
<p>While he couldn't deny that a return to unrestricted warfare would be a boon to handling England's <em>gottverdammt</em> blockade, there was a reason it hadn't already happened. The sinking of the <em>Lusitania</em> was a direct result of that policy and it soured what little sympathy remained between Germany and America, and also painted him like a mad dog to the other nations. Although Germany was content that a compromise had been reached with implementing restricted submarine warfare, it didn't prevent his enemies from taking advantage of the situation and controlling the Atlantic.</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed the more he thought about it. While unrestricted warfare had the potential to solve the issue in the Atlantic, Germany was still on the side of caution. Early on, this war had proven to be different from the ones he fought in prior. All of the plans and strategies the General Staff had compiled over decades had failed; leading his men and himself to fight in this long and bloody conflict for years.</p>
<p>In hindsight, it was optimistic of him to think that everything would go accordingly but that didn't excuse the mistakes that were made. It didn't excuse the lives of his countrymen that were lost. If they were going to find a way out of this war it had to be carefully calculated and practical, avoiding the same mistakes made before.</p>
<p>Although it sounded nice, Germany still felt uncertain. The blockade remained a serious threat to the war effort and needed to be handled. But would a return to unrestricted warfare be the answer to this issue?</p>
<p>He didn't know if it was.</p>
<p>Germany suddenly rocked in his seat as the vehicle stopped. He looked out his window again and saw the sight of Pleß Castle. Fresh snow had started accumulating on the castle's elaborate stone walls and was piling up along the dark blue shingles on the roof, giving the beautiful architecture a fitting seasonal appearance.</p>
<p>Hearing the sound of a car door open, Germany turned away from the grandiose sight and noticed his driver stepping out of the vehicle. The snow crunched under the young man's boots as he walked up to the nation's door, opening it. Germany looked back to the folded piece of paper next to him and put the document in his officer's coat.</p>
<p>Stepping out into the snow, Germany gave a nod of appreciation to the driver. "<em>Danke.</em>"</p>
<p>The young man smiled graciously. "My pleasure, sir. I shall be waiting for you when you return."</p>
<p>Germany turned away from the driver and walked up to the front doors of the castle. His eye twitched once again as the uncertainty of his thoughts filled his mind, growing more and more prominent in his head with each step he took.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After Germany entered through the main doors of the castle, it wasn't long before he was approached by an aide who, knowing of the nation's purpose, led him to the appropriate room.</p>
<p>Walking closely beside the man, Germany briefly let his eyes wander around the inner workings of the castle. The white walls were etched with lavish medieval designs to accompany the rows of renaissance artwork and mirrors. As they progressed further, the pair approached a grand spiral stairwell. Unorthodox in its design, the stairs clung to three of the room's four walls in its descent to the castle's main floor.</p>
<p>The nation followed the aide up the stair unto the second floor, with its light green walls attired with rows of swords, muskets, and older weaponry. It wasn't long until the aide stopped in front of a large dark wooden door and pulled it open, motioning for the nation to enter. Germany gave a nod of thanks as he entered. Once the door closed behind him, a familiar sound soon emerged.</p>
<p>"Hey, West!" Prussia exclaimed with a smile on his face. The black fabric of his hussar uniform helped make the older nation quick to locate. His legs were kicked up on the conference table as the nation leaned back on his chair. Resting beside the older nation, his fur busby proudly displayed its silver <em>Totenkopf</em> with his yellow Gilbird residing on top of it. "You're late!"</p>
<p>Germany pulled out his pocket watch. He had arrived half an hour before the Kaiser's stated time.</p>
<p>"It appears I am." He placed the watch back in his officer's coat. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."</p>
<p>"Long enough," Prussia smirked. "But that's because I'm too awesome to arrive late. I thought I taught you better than that!"</p>
<p>"You did." Germany deadpanned. He could still recall Prussia's lesson of how arriving an hour early to any meeting showed professionalism and preparedness in a nation. Sometimes going to…extreme lengths to instill this discipline. A small chill crept up his spine at the memory of Prussia dumping a pail of ice water on his bed to get him up.</p>
<p>"Then you should know better than to arrive late, West." Prussia's smile grew into a wicked smirk. "Perhaps I should break out the bucket ag-"</p>
<p>"<em>Nein!</em>" Germany hastily replied, losing his calm and collected composure. Funny how frequently that happened. "There is no need for that. The snow came down on the road heavier than expected. Nothing more."</p>
<p>"Alright," his brother teased, clearly not believing the excuse.</p>
<p>Great, now he had to worry about Prussia whenever they were near a bucket. So much for looking forward to a good night's rest.</p>
<p>Germany started looking around the room. Its interior was occupied by beautiful paintings and trophies from game-animals. He soon located a large fireplace set up opposite to the door, on the other side of the table. He made his way there, intent on removing that last bit of winter's chill still clinging to him.</p>
<p>As the nation warmed up he turned back to Prussia. "How have things been for you in the East? I heard that business with Russia got pretty nasty."</p>
<p>Prussia gagged and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't remind me of that stupid ass-face. I'll admit those cheap tricks of his last Christmas were a bit of a bummer, but we made his army pay for every inch of land they took. I even got a couple of good shots in on those two Baltic states when they approached our lines."</p>
<p>"I see," Germany replied, processing the information. "Any word on a counter-attack?"</p>
<p>Prussia shrugged. "I overheard some of the officers discussing some plans for a counteroffensive before I left there. It's so unawesome that I'll be missing out on another chance to kick Russia's ass."</p>
<p>German frowned at his brother's complaint. "These meetings serve a purpose. As much as you would like to stay on the frontlines, we still need to be aware of what decisions the General Staff and our Kaiser are making for this war."</p>
<p>"Ja, Ja." The older nation made circles with his hand, displaying his annoyance at being reprimanded, again.</p>
<p>Germany let out a low sigh. Sometimes he wondered who the more responsible nation was between the two of them.</p>
<p>"What about the Balkans?" he inquired, wanting the discussion to revert back to developments on Prussia's fronts. "I understand Romania put up a bit of a fight against you."</p>
<p>"Heh, you should see what he looks like now," Prussia snickered. "After I met up with Hungary and Bulgaria, we proceeded to awesomely smash his army to bits and kick his face in." He seemed quite pleased with himself with that last comment. "As far as I know, he's still stuck in the same place we left him. That or he went running up to Russia for help."</p>
<p>Germany furrowed his brow as he took in the news. Romania's entry into the war, while a bit of surprise for Germany, was not entirely unexpected. For years the nation had been pining to take Transylvania from Hungary and it appeared Romania had thought joining the Entente would help him with that claim. Too bad for him when he underestimated who Hungary was allied with.</p>
<p>"At least we won't need to worry about him too much, then." While the comment seemed dismissive, Germany was very aware of how capable Prussia and Hungary were when it came to warfare. If either of them were confident in the damage they delivered, it must've been severe. "How were Bulgaria and Hungary?"</p>
<p>"Well, Bulgaria's...Bulgaria," Prussia shrugged. "He handled himself better than I thought he would. If he was having issues against Romania or elsewhere along his front, he didn't say."</p>
<p>Germany nodded. Despite being more of a silent type, Bulgaria had surprised Germany with his resourcefulness and capabilities. The Balkan nation proved to be a strong ally when he helped Austria and Hungary deal with Serbia. And now it seemed he was once again proving his usefulness by helping the effort against Romania.</p>
<p>"And Hungary?"</p>
<p>Prussia's smile fell a bit at the mention of the other nation. "Liz…she seemed to be more on edge when I saw her."</p>
<p>Germany raised an eyebrow, the hesitancy in his brother's response was enough to pique his curiosity. The two nations were very familiar with each other. If anyone understood Hungary, it was Prussia. "Explain."</p>
<p>Prussia let out a sigh and looked back at Germany. "Although she tried to hide it, I noticed she fidgeted quite often whenever we went over battle plans or discussed activity on the other fronts. Liz also had bags under her eyes and seemed incredibly tired." Prussia cupped his chin. "She also got super cranky and upset whenever someone brought up that dumb aristocrat, but that didn't happen too often."</p>
<p>That wasn't good. Despite being married for over 50 years, things between Austria and Hungary had always seemed somewhat tense. A simple observation that has proven to be more and more commonplace since this war started. Like Germany and Prussia, the two of them rarely saw much of each other since the war began; managing armies on different fronts did have its price. Whenever they did meet each other, it usually led to an argument being held over a certain aspect of their empire whether it be domestic or something regarding the greater war effort.</p>
<p>Germany would need to keep an eye on them during the upcoming Central Powers meeting.</p>
<p>"Enough about that now," Prussia exclaimed, earning Germany's full attention. "How have things been for you, West? From what I understand, you had your hands tied this year."</p>
<p>"That isn't how I would describe it," Germany responded dully. Stepping away from the warmth of the fireplace and moving towards the conference table.</p>
<p>"Oh? Enlighten me." Prussia gestured at him to continue.</p>
<p>"Last year was tough on my front," he began. "The plans my generals and I devised for Verdun failed because of France's stubbornness and England's support. Along with the offensive they launched at the Somme, it's a wonder we didn't lose more ground." He paused; his mind became filled with sights from those conflicts.</p>
<p>His breath hitched as the images became clearer. Crater-covered battlefields. Constant artillery barrages. Infantry charges across no man's land. They all entered his mind once again with a common feature he saw in all of them: faces. Faces of men who had served under him, who had served with him. Whether it was during an offensive or stuck in the trenches, he could see them now. And he could also see how they died, how many of those faces didn't live long enough to see the year through.</p>
<p>Germany steeled his mind from the ghosts of his failures. There would be time and place to honor their deaths, but not now. Now, he needed his mind clear.</p>
<p>Resolved, the nation turned back to Prussia. "When I left, things appeared to be quiet. But I don't believe it'll remain that way for long. England and France are too cunning for that."</p>
<p>Prussia raised an eyebrow. "You think they're planning something?"</p>
<p>"Undoubtedly." Germany started looking down at the various military documents neatly piled on the table. "But after what happened at Verdun and the Somme, it wouldn't surprise me if they took longer to act on it."</p>
<p>Prussia let out a grunt as Germany's eyes read through the documents. All of them contained details regarding his High Seas Fleet and the deployment of submarines in the Atlantic. The feeling of uncertainty filled him again and his eye twitched.</p>
<p>"What is it, West?" Prussia called out, his voice relaying annoyance.</p>
<p>Germany tore his eyes away from the documents to look at his brother. "It's nothing." Attempting to compose himself as much as he could.</p>
<p>His efforts didn't fool Prussia, who let out a teasing laugh. "You never were a great actor, West. Despite <em>Österreich</em> telling you otherwise."</p>
<p>Germany felt his frustration rise. Prussia knew him too well to recognize when something was bothering him. The younger nation reverted his eyes down at the table again. "It's this war, Prussia, I've been giving it some thought. A lot of thought."</p>
<p>"Well, that's good," Prussia commented. "You, of all countries, should be thinking about this war. For a second there I was getting worried."</p>
<p>"Not like that." Germany glanced back at those naval documents. "I've been thinking about all the choices and decisions we've made that have led us to this point. The more I think about them, the more I believe they made from desperation and an underestimation of our opponents. And these choices have caused our men to die out there."</p>
<p>He looked back at Prussia who traded his signature cocky smile for a look of intensity and concentration that Germany rarely saw. "How long," he asked slowly. "Have you been having these thoughts, West?"</p>
<p>Germany took a deep breath, there wasn't a point in denying the truth. "I had some notions about them ever since the Somme concluded. It's only been recently that I've had more time to entertain them."</p>
<p>A softer look, something closer to concern developed across his brother's features. "You shouldn't think like this, West. I understand this war has been difficult, but we need to remain strong and focused, especially during times like these."</p>
<p>There was a sense of empathy from his brother's words and Germany believed he understood why. He could remember all the stories Prussia recited to him during his youth. Going on for hours on end about his exploits as the Teutonic Knights, or his grand adventures as the Duchy and Kingdom of Prussia. But when his older brother would share tales of the different battles he fought against the other European nations, even then Germany could tell something was different. It was subtle, sometimes the laughter Prussia made at his jokes seemed slightly off-beat, or his red eyes hardened as he recalled old friends that fell in battle. Perhaps it wasn't much for Germany to consider that Prussia had experienced these same feelings before. It's also likely Prussia has experienced them so often he might be used to it.</p>
<p>But that wasn't what the issue was.</p>
<p>"I haven't lost faith in our cause," Germany began, seeing he had the nation's attention. "I believe that we will emerge victorious in this war. But, while it may prove to be quite difficult, it is of the utmost importance that we do so accordingly."</p>
<p>"And we will," Prussia agreed. "Look, West, I can see that you're upset by all this. We've had to go through a lot with this war and some things have been admittedly less-than-awesome. But you can't blame yourself for it."</p>
<p>There was a sense of comfort in his brother's words and Germany wanted to accept it but he couldn't will himself to do so. While he didn't blame himself for the deaths of his men, he couldn't help but feel some sense of guilt and responsibility over the issue. They had put their trust in him, he was supposed to be leading them to victory. Instead, all he felt like he was doing was leading them into early graves.</p>
<p>"I suppose," Germany muttered unenthusiastically. Turning his attention back to the naval documents.</p>
<p>Silence occupied the room for the next few minutes as Germany began meticulously looking over the different documents and maps of the Atlantic. All the while Germany could faintly make out Prussia amusing himself with his Gilbird from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>It was only a few minutes until other members of the conference gradually began to fill the room. Germany addressed each of them as they entered. Most of them were high-ranking members of the General Staff, however, there were also a few naval advisors and politicians in attendance as well. As those present began conversing amongst themselves, Germany moved away from the documents. Taking his seat across from his brother on the left side of the Kaiser's chair.</p>
<p>It wasn't long until the nation heard a call for attention being made. Germany removed himself from his seat and stood upright, his back straight while he watched the doors of the room. Faintly looking from peripheral vision, Germany could make out the other conference members and his brother, as well as Gilbird, oddly enough, doing the same.</p>
<p>As the Kaiser entered the room, the nation gave a proper salute to his boss. Around him, Germany heard the occupants of the room follow suit. The Kaiser addressed the occupants of the room, putting them at ease.</p>
<p>Germany knew with his boss's arrival it would only be a matter of time before the debate over U-Boat would begin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The meeting proceeded as it always did, with a speech given by the Kaiser about the issue at hand. Although some would find this repetitive nature monotonous, Germany took comfort in the familiarity of the moment, even if it was for a few brief moments.</p>
<p>The Kaiser spared no expense with his words about the threat posed by the British blockade to the morale of their Empire's people and to the greater war effort. Remarking how several of his political advisors have noticed increasing lines of famished citizens and a growing number of anti-war protests and socialist gatherings.</p>
<p>Germany listened to his boss's words with a blank expression to mask his inner thoughts at the news. Despite being the embodiment of the nation, Germany was ashamed to admit he had spent little time in his country's lands beyond the occasional military council meeting. Being stationed along the Western Front and organizing the Central Powers had taken much effort and time away from him which was a constant annoyance. How could he be the proper embodiment of a country when he was not even aware of how his citizens were reacting to the war?</p>
<p>Germany let out a sigh as he forcefully sent that unhelpful question to the back of his mind. The buildup from the war left his head cluttered with a large variety of compounding questions and concerns, adding more would only weaken his resolve and waste his time; both of which were issues he could do without.</p>
<p>Once the Kaiser concluded his speech, the table became open for debate amongst the different members. It didn't come as a surprise to the nation when the <em>Erster Generalquartiermeister</em>, Erich Ludendorff, rose from his seat.</p>
<p>"My Kaiser," he spoke in a deep tone of voice. "The only viable approach for the Atlantic is to return to the policy of unrestricted warfare."</p>
<p>The bold proclamation caused an eruption of murmurs that buzzed among the congregation of men. What was specifically being mentioned Germany could not tell, the conversations were held in tones so low he could not pick up on any of it.</p>
<p>"Silence." The Kaiser's stern order ceased any further discussions. "What are your reasons behind this position, Generalquartiermeister?"</p>
<p>"My reasons behind this choice are designed from the information available to us." The General motioned to the various papers on the table. "We were able to claim victory during the battle of Jutland. Showcasing the might of our High Seas Fleet and proving we have the means to defeat the British navy."</p>
<p>Germany watched Ludendorff with interest. Although he received information about the naval battle, he had little time to reflect on it due to the ensuing situation at the Somme.</p>
<p>"However," Ludendorff continued, "the battle revealed a harsh fact; the British Royal Navy still holds a numerical advantage to our own. For every ship we lost, the British lost nearly twice as much. Yet their blockade still holds power over the morale of our armies and people through food shortages. So long as they hold this advantage, conventional means of attacking the British navy will be ineffective or come at a great cost. That is why a return to unrestricted submarine warfare is needed, my Kaiser. We have proven our navy's capabilities superior to the British. A resumption of unrestricted warfare would strike directly at their supply lines and starve their people; just as they have done to our citizens. It would force their hand and provide us an opportunity to strike quickly and effectively against our opponents. Giving them little to recover from as we press the advantage."</p>
<p>Germany recognized support for the proposition from the seated officials. He could even hear his brother muttering about how 'awesome' Ludendorff's proposal sounded. However, his Kaiser still retained his stoic mask.</p>
<p>"And what about Walther Nernst's opinion?" the Kaiser inquired, once again halting the discussions. "He asked for an audience with you. Did he share your viewpoint on the matter?"</p>
<p>The question took Germany by surprise. The nation was familiar with Nernst due to his friendship with the Kaiser and knew the brilliant chemist held a strong understanding of America from his connections there. For the Kaiser to ask about Nernst's opinion meant there was a serious possibility of drawing America into the war through the resumption of unrestricted U-boat warfare. The thought dwelled uncomfortably in Germany's mind and his eye twitched again.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, my Kaiser." Ludendorff's proclamation earned him the attention of the room once again. "But I would call into question Nernst's credibility towards the issue. Although he expressed concern with my viewpoint, his notions of America struck me as less than someone with knowledge of the country and more akin to a blithering civilian spouting incompetent nonsense."</p>
<p>A strict silence followed the General's harsh words.</p>
<p>"If we are to stay on the current course," Ludendorff continued. "We will undoubtedly see the effects of this blockade increase tenfold and it will tear apart our mighty Empire from the inside. Already, our people are losing their resolve to continue this conflict and if we do not act with unrestricted warfare we stand to lose not only the faith of our people but the war as well."</p>
<p>Following his statement, the general fell back into his seat and the room once again became filled with conversations between the different officials. Germany's eyes glanced over to Ludendorff as he talked to the man next to him; <em>Oberste Heeresleitung</em> Paul von Hindenburg.</p>
<p>There wasn't a doubt in Germany's mind that Hindenburg would be supporting Ludendorff's proposal for unrestricted U-boat warfare. The two men received much of their power over the German Army from the Kaiser, a reward for their successes in this war. If Hindenburg were to give his support to Ludendorff, it wouldn't take much more for the Kaiser to agree to their proposal.</p>
<p>Germany turned back to his Kaiser, who was also looking on at the pair with a strange emotion in his eye<em>. </em>Was it concern? Wariness? He couldn't tell. Regardless of what he saw, it was enough for Germany to know his Kaiser remained uncertain about Ludendorff's proposition, which was sufficient for him.</p>
<p>"My Kaiser," a voice called out. Germany turned the direction of the speaker and recognized him as the <em>Reichskanzler</em>, Theobald von Bethmann-Hollweg. The Chancellor's call swiftly gained the attention of the Kaiser, as well as everyone else present at the table. "I wish to state my opinion on the matter."</p>
<p>The Kaiser gave a motion of approval to the Chancellor, who stood out of his seat.</p>
<p>"I must disagree with the opinions expressed by the Generalquartiermeister." Hushed murmurs filled the room. "I believe a return to unrestricted U-boat warfare will be what brings about our downfall in this war."</p>
<p>The words were very steep in their opposition to the previous proposal. Germany slightly turned to Ludendorff and Hindenburg, only to be met with indiscernible expressions on their faces as the pair watched the Chancellor.</p>
<p>"Explain," the Kaiser stated. Germany reverted his attention back to the standing politician.</p>
<p>"I agree it is undeniable that the British blockade remains a threat to our war effort," the Chancellor began. "It is also undeniable that our navy does not currently have the proper means to confront the Royal Navy as they did during the battle of Jutland. But a return to unrestricted U-boat warfare will only bring about our demise. Although the United States has claimed neutrality in this conflict, it cannot be argued amongst any of us that the country is indeed partial to those that oppose us. We have seen this through the monetary and resource supplements they have openly given to the Entente Cordiale since the onset of the war. If we are to return to unrestricted U-boat warfare, it will not be long until the United States joins our foes. We are already viewed as pariahs by them in our righteous struggle, and if that day were to pass, it could perhaps bring about the total collapse of our Empire. And if our Empire is to fall, it would mean our country and people will be made to submit to the destructive machinations of our foes. Which, need I remind everyone present, would bring about the dissolution of our defensive forces, the loss of Alsace-Lorraine, and our provinces in the <em>Ostmarken</em>."</p>
<p>Silence once again filled the room at the Chancellor's grim words. Even Germany felt somber towards the grim reminder of what will come to pass should he lose this conflict.</p>
<p>"But what of the blockade, Chancellor?" the booming voice of Paul von Hindenburg called out. "While resuming our current U-Boat policy might prevent the entry of the Americans into this war, we would still be fighting on the terms of the Entente with no practical way of securing the Atlantic."</p>
<p>"If we are to resume our current U-boat activities," von Bethmann-Hollweg slowly replied. "Then disabling the blockade might not be necessary to our effort."</p>
<p>Angered voices broke out amongst the table at the proclamation, Germany could even hear Prussia muttering a few distasteful words at the suggestion. However, the younger nation remained impassive.</p>
<p>"Enough." the Kaiser firmly stated, causing the disgruntled officials to cease their complaints. "What do you mean by your statement, Reichskanzler?"</p>
<p>"What I mean, my Kaiser is that there are alternatives to alleviating the famine brought on by the English blockade beyond our U-boat policy."</p>
<p>Germany could feel a sense of intrigue flooding his mind at his Chancellor's statements. The man's confidence in his words, paired with his unwavering demeanor, suggested this was something he had given immense thought about.</p>
<p>"We are all aware of the situation in the East and within Russia." the Chancellor explained to the table. "Although we remain deadlocked with them along the Front, it can be reasonably surmised that their participation in this war cannot feasibly be maintained for long. Their losses have far exceeded our own, as well as those of our allies. Their economy has been led to the brink of collapse due to their hasty entry into this war. And from what little connections we have in the country, it is obvious that their workers, peasantry, and commoners are continually growing restless with each passing day."</p>
<p>There were some murmurs around the table at the Chancellor's words, however, Germany did not feel surprised at what was spoken. Although he had taken up a position primarily along the Western Front, he was still aware of developments that occurred in the East. Frequent updates from Prussia and the other Central Powers had helped him understand the situation against Russia. However, Germany still could not see how von Bethmann-Hollweg's words pertained to the situation. Russia, although wounded, still held the resolve to continue fighting in this conflict. Perhaps for a year, perhaps more. What game was theReichskanzler playing at?</p>
<p>"It was over ten years ago that the Russian people rose up against their Czar in open revolt from their humiliating loss against the Japanese." von Bethmann-Hollweg began. "Its citizens fought against their leader for two years before they were bested, only helping create their current situation. Given more time, another uprising of similar nature can soon take shape. Forcing the Russians to fight not only against our forces and those of our allies but amongst themselves as well. And with Russia suffering from the unrest of its people it will not be long before it falls. When that happens, we will have access to all the crops and supplies needed to continue our efforts and wait out the blockade."</p>
<p>The Chancellor took a brief pause after he finished his words, then lowered himself back to his seat.</p>
<p>Germany kept an emotionless watch on the man as he mulled over the politician's proposal in excruciating detail. Von Bethmann-Hollweg's words, while perhaps a little too excessive in terms of ensuring Russia's departure from the war, were well-reasoned. And they did present an alternative to the policy of unrestricted U-boat warfare. If the situation in the East were to continue, then the Chancellor's prediction would likely come to pass. However, where Germany began to doubt the extent of this proposal would be with securing the resources necessary to alleviate the effects of the blockade.</p>
<p>Turning to the Kaiser once again, although the man retained his traditional collected look, Germany saw a different emotion in his eyes than what came before. Instead of a cautious look, it seemed to be more considerate, almost intrigued. Was this proposal something his boss approved of? He could not say, yet he still felt that painful uncertainty lessening the grip it held on his mind from the thought.</p>
<p>As the discussions around the table continued their debate at von Bethmann-Hollweg's words, the figure of Eduard von Capelle, Admiral of the High Seas Fleet, stood from his seat.</p>
<p>"Mein Kaiser," the older man said. "I find myself in agreement with the position taken by the Reichskanzler."</p>
<p>The discussions around the table ramped up in their intensity at von Capelle's proclamation. Germany felt himself become more at ease with the statement and he could faintly see Prussia looking on at the Admiral with an intrigued expression.</p>
<p>"Silence," the Kaiser again commanded. The tense atmosphere in the room slowly died down. "What are your reasons behind this claim, Admiral?"</p>
<p>"My reasons are completely pragmatic," the naval officer answered in his experienced tone. "A resumption of unrestricted U-boat warfare means a complete falling out with our relations to the United States. A fact which would undoubtedly turn them against us and, in my opinion, lead only to the prolongment of this war of exhaustion. Which, given the situation we find ourselves in at this time, has the potential to grow into catastrophe."</p>
<p>"Admiral von Capelle," Ludendorff's deep voice echoed across the room. "Although the Reichskanzler's proposal will minimize the potential entry of the United States. You cannot contest that swift action must be taken against the English blockade."</p>
<p>"I cannot deny that." the Admiral admitted. "The Entente's grip on the Atlantic has been a detriment to our Empire and will continue to remain so. Were we to return to a policy of unrestricted U-boat policy, then your proposal, Generalquartiermeister, is not without merit. We would hold a unique advantage within the Atlantic and we would be handed a chance to break the blockade."</p>
<p>Germany could see the faintest hint of approval in the eyes of Ludendorff and Hindenburg.</p>
<p>"But, it must also be stated," the Admiral continued. "Our actions would be forcing the United States in a position the Entente would greatly desire. With the United States joining the Entente, not only would they have a means to replace the men and equipment they have lost to us, but we would be placing our nation into a dire situation. Although it will take considerable time - perhaps a year or two - for the United States to muster up enough men and supplies to reinforce our enemies. I fear we will be entering a situation where we would be forcing our military and navy to break the different deadlocks along the Eastern and Western fronts."</p>
<p>The Admiral took his seat and murmurs soon broke out around the table and Germany saw that brief flicker of approval vanish from Hindenburg and Ludendorff as the two began discussing with each other once again.</p>
<p>Turning away from the pair, Germany did not feel that sense of uncertainty in his mind anymore. Instead, uncomfortable anxiety loomed over his head. It was becoming obvious to the nation that the situation within the Atlantic held no clear choices that he would greatly benefit from. Von Bethmann-Hollweg's solution, while feasible, would heavily strain his people; one he feared they might not be able to withstand for much longer. Although Ludendorff's proposal could solve the threat of the blockade, it would most likely bring America into the conflict and put himself in a desperate situation.</p>
<p>Germany's eye twitched again at the thought. Previous actions in this war had been made in a similar manner and they only resulted in failure and the loss of his countrymen. He wanted to groan in frustration but his strict discipline denied him the satisfaction of doing so. It has really come to this, choosing between the betterment of his people or the lives of his men.</p>
<p>The Kaiser's gaze locked onto Ludendorff and Hindenburg, who were too engrossed in conversation to notice. A sense of dread overcame Germany as the possibility of the Kaiser being in agreement with the pair seemed more apparent. While their proposal did immediately address the threat of the blockade, there was still the matter of acquiring the Atlantic again. There was also America's probable entry, would his men be able to break the deadlocks in the East and West in time? He felt more uncertain as he thought about it and his eye twitched again.</p>
<p>No, this wasn't the answer, or at least one he would be satisfied with. While Germany couldn't deny the immediate benefits of renewing U-boat warfare it would bring about more consequences in the war, ones which would be too high to pay. Although he did not entirely agree with the proposal by von Bethmann-Hollweg, it would, at the very least, give Germany and his allies more time; and time can make all the difference. It wasn't complete approval of the plan, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it was enough.</p>
<p>"Mien Kaiser," he announced. "I wish to share my thoughts on this issue."</p>
<p>The discussions around the table immediately stopped and all eyes looked to Germany with surprise. Even Prussia was not immune to the shocking effect Germany's words possessed, looking at his brother with wide red eyes.</p>
<p>Never before had he or his brother shared their opinions in these meetings, their roles were strictly limited to that of observation. While there were times when their boss would ask for their advice or their thoughts, those moments were seldom in their frequency.</p>
<p>His Kaiser merely stared at Germany; his eyes slightly widened in surprise while Germany maintained his gaze. The prolonged silence was deafening to Germany and he could feel the anxious eyes of the other officials intently watching him. He was well aware he was overstepping his boundaries, but he only hoped his boss would give him the chance to explain himself.</p>
<p>Finally, a nod of approval came from his boss. "You may, <em>Deutschland</em>."</p>
<p>Germany stood up in his seat, briefly glancing around at the shocked faces of those sitting down.</p>
<p>"I'm aware that my input in this meeting is highly unusual, so I shall try to keep it brief." He let out a quick breath. "I find myself in agreement with the Reichskanzler and Admiral von Capelle on this debate."</p>
<p>It didn't surprise the nation when faint conversations broke out after his statement. Looking around the table he was able to see looks of surprise and approval coming from the Admiral and Reichskanzler. As he looked further, he was also met with a level-headed gaze directed at him from Ludendorff and Hindenburg.</p>
<p>"What are your reasons behind this claim, Deutschland?" the Kaiser inquired.</p>
<p>"My reasons are primarily those already presented by the Admiral and the Reichskanzler," Germany replied. "If we are to go through with unrestricted U-boat warfare, there is a chance that it can break the Entente's blockade. But I fear that such a decision can only bring about more harm than good. It was unrestricted U-boat policy that almost brought America into the conflict nearly two years ago and required a change in our policy to keep his entry from occurring. Were we to return, it would only be a matter of time until he joins out foes."</p>
<p>The room remained silent at Germany's words. Those at the table looked at him with unease.</p>
<p>"I understand your uncertainty towards theReichskanzler's proposal. It comes with the risk of leaving our people to suffer further in this famine, but it also comes with the trade-off of preventing our foes from acquiring a strong ally. I don't give my full approval towards it, but I believe it is the only option we can take if we are to emerge victorious in this war."</p>
<p>Germany took his seat once he concluded his speech. Turning to his Kaiser, the nation could see a look of contemplation in his eyes before he turned to the table.</p>
<p>"Does anyone else wish to add their stances to this issue?" his boss inquired.</p>
<p>Only silence followed.</p>
<p>"Then I call for a recess. We will reconvene within an hour, by then I shall have my decision."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Following the Kaiser's declaration for a recess, many of the conference members made their way to the main floor of the castle. However, Germany remained on the second floor, leaning against the white marble guard rail near the stairwell. It was a location he intentionally chose, mainly because of its close proximity to the conference room.</p>
<p>The nation looked out at the window across the stairwell. It seemed the weather had picked up in its intensity since his arrival, what had once been a tolerant snowfall grew into a wild flurry. He watched the snowflakes being rapidly whipped around by the wind until they crashed down on the soft white earth. Although it was a familiar sight, it did not offer that same sense of tranquility he was looking for.</p>
<p>Germany reluctantly lowered his eyes from the window, he'd only be lying to himself if he thought he made the wrong choice. It was the right course of action. But why must he feel so guilty about it? He had never acted so brusquely before in these meetings, let alone in the presence of the Kaiser. But on an issue as contentious as this, he deemed it necessary to present his opinion on the matter.</p>
<p>A foreign weight on his shoulder swiftly interrupted his thoughts, he turned to his shoulder and Germany cocked an eyebrow at the sight of his brother's Gilbird. The small yellow bird lightly chirped and pointed a tiny wing down the hallway. Looking down that direction, Germany saw Prussia making his way over to him.</p>
<p>"West!" Prussia exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Should've figured you'd be here."</p>
<p>"I felt a quiet setting would be appropriate," Germany replied as Gilbird flew to Prussia's shoulder.</p>
<p>"It would give me some time to reflect on the situation."</p>
<p>"Can't argue with you there." Prussia crossed his arms while leaning back against the railing.</p>
<p>Silence accompanied the two as Germany maintained eye-contact with his brother.</p>
<p>"What you did back there," Prussia began. "Siding with the Reichskanzler and the Admiral. Do you think it's the best way to go about all this?"</p>
<p>Germany turned away from his brother and looked out the window again. "...I think it is."</p>
<p>"Feel like sharing?" Prussia inquired.</p>
<p>Germany let out a sigh. "If it's the Kaiser's decision that we return to unrestricted warfare, I agree with the sentiment that it will be a matter of 'when' not 'if' America joins England and France." He looked back at Prussia. "If that were to happen, I believe von Capelle's prediction would become a reality. We would be fighting against time to break the Western Front. Time we might not have."</p>
<p>Prussia remained silent, however, Germany could see the slight movements in his eyes.</p>
<p>"But what about the blockade?" The older nation asked. "You heard what was said back there, West. Leaving it out there like that is only going to make things worse."</p>
<p>"I know," Germany replied. "But the Reichskanzler made some strong points to consider with Russia if we're able to knock him out of the war."</p>
<p>"If," Prussia repeated, "then that's going to be one big-assed 'if'. I've had that bastard on the run ever since Tannenberg and he's never shown any sign of quitting since then."</p>
<p>"It's still a safer choice than dragging America into all of this," Germany replied frustrated, turning away from Prussia and looking down the stairwell. "I don't enjoy trying to justify any of this, Prussia. We've put ourselves into this situation; no matter what choice we make there will be consequences. Whether it's making more enemies or letting our people suffer further from starvation. I only want to make sure we win this war. Make sure that everything we have gone through will mean something by the end of it."</p>
<p>Silence followed after Germany finished his confession. Sharing their thoughts like this wasn't exactly anything new between them. However, with a topic such as this, Germany could understand why Prussia was acting so skeptical towards his position on the matter. His brother was very straightforward when it came to finding solutions to a problem, perhaps that's why he acted more favorably to Ludendorff's proposal. However, Germany knew his brother well enough to know that if there was a better option he would go along with it.</p>
<p>"Hey, West..." Turning back to Prussia, Germany was surprised to see him leaning along with the rail guard with a cocky smile on his face. "...Do you remember that day at Versailles? After we beat France?"</p>
<p>Germany blinked at the question. It seemed like such an odd time for Prussia to bring up something like that. "Ja, I do."</p>
<p>Prussia let out a laugh and his smile grew wider. "Do you remember the look on his stupid face looked when we made our demands for <em>Elsaß-Lothringen</em>?"</p>
<p>Germany acknowledged Prussia's question with a light chuckle. "How could I forget?"</p>
<p>The unforgettable image of France wearing a torn and dirtied uniform paired with muddied and matted hair appeared at the forefront of Germany's mind, followed by a brief sense of amusement. All color had drained from France's face after he and Prussia made their demands for the territory. Hardly bearing a resemblance of his usual prideful and vain visage.</p>
<p>"Oh, man!" Prussia barked with a burst of laughter that echoed down the marble stairwell. "I thought that flirty tart was going to pass out right on the floor. What sight that would've been!"</p>
<p>The older nation turned away from the railing and Germany watched as he raised a hand above his head. On his shoulder, Gilbird repeated the motion. "I can see it now: 'Here lies the great Second French Empire! Swooning before the feet of the totally awesome victors of the Franco-Prussian War!' Ah, such a shame that never happened."</p>
<p>"I will always remember that war, but not because of that," Germany calmly replied, gaining his brother's attention. "If it wasn't for that war, I'd still be that broken confederation of states. But because we emerged victoriously, I became the empire I am today." He looked Prussia in the eye. "I have you to thank for that."</p>
<p>"Eh, it was no biggie." Prussia shrugged. "Besides, France was acting totally unawesome to us and needed a massive attitude check."</p>
<p>Germany rose from the railing. "I'd like to go back there, back to Versailles. Once we've won this war."</p>
<p>Prussia gave a fond smile to Germany's words. "I don't doubt we will, West." Suddenly his smile grew into a wicked grin. "You'll have to remind me to bring a camera this time, I can only imagine what that bastard France's face will look like this time around. Think he misses us?"</p>
<p>Germany shook his head at his older brother's suggestion. Of course Prussia would do something as childish as that. Still, with how infuriating France and the rest of the Entente have been throughout this war, perhaps it wasn't that bad of an idea.</p>
<p>"Why not take some of the others?" Germany suggested. "England, Russia, Romania, Serbia, and Italy. It'll make for quite the collection."</p>
<p>"Hah!" Prussia laughed aloud. "That's even better! Having a full set of those losers looking so defeated. Especially Russia. That'd be better than awesome. It'd be...super-awesome."</p>
<p>"Super-awesome." Germany deadpanned. Looking unimpressed at his brother.</p>
<p>"Ja," Prussia replied in complete amazement. "Super-awesome."</p>
<p>Germany rolled his eyes. In all honesty, he should've seen something like this coming. "You're an idiot."</p>
<p>"Nien!" Prussia denied while pointing his thumb to himself. "I am an awesome idiot!"</p>
<p>Germany felt completely dumbfounded at Prussia's proclamation. He wasn't even trying to respond against that statement. The eventual headache just wasn't worth it. Seriously, who was supposed to be the responsible one between them again?</p>
<p>The sound of the door opening caught the attention of the two nations as they saw an aide step outside the conference room. He soon took notice of the nations and walked towards the pair.</p>
<p>Upon approaching them, the aide gave a short bow. "Hello, sirs," He said very politely. "I wish to inform you that the Kaiser has ordered the conference to reconvene."</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Germany's thoughts towards Prussia's previous behavior dissipated as his mind was again focused on the issue of U-boat warfare. A sense of anxiety began to fill him at what went unsaid with the aide's words. The Kaiser had come to a decision on the issue. Whether or not he agreed with what Germany has said was superfluous now. The Kaiser's word was final and Germany would obey it, regardless of if he agreed with it or not.</p>
<p>"<em>Danke</em>," Germany replied, his face not betraying how he felt. "We shall return shortly."</p>
<p>"Sir." The aide said with a bow, making his way towards the staircase.</p>
<p>"Well," Prussia said. "Looks like this is it. Ready, West?"</p>
<p>In response to his brother's words, Germany briefly looked back at the window. The weather had not changed at all, remaining as conflicted as before.</p>
<p>Turning back to Prussia, Germany gave a nod. "Let's not keep the Kaiser waiting."</p>
<p>"Hah! That'll be the day." Prussia laughed as the two walked back to the conference room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had taken a little over ten minutes before the room was occupied again. The officials retook their seats and resumed their discussions with each other, appearing as though the recess had never happened to begin with.</p>
<p>The sound of the door opening had stopped any further discussion as the Kaiser entered the room. Germany and Prussia were the first to rise at the appearance of their boss, followed by other members of the conference. The Kaiser confidently walked up to his seat at the table. Upon seeing his boss recline into it, Germany retook his, followed by the rest of the table.</p>
<p>"There has been much debate over this issue within the past few hours." The Kaiser said, looking around those at the table. "And, as Kaiser of the German Empire, the method for how we proceed on this matter ends with my decision."</p>
<p>His voice echoed against the vacant volume of the Conference Room. Despite his best efforts to remain calm, Germany felt himself growing anxious. The booming reverberation of his beating heart pounded at his inner ear. He felt cool bits of perspiration forming on his brow at the intensity of the prolonged silence. It felt as though time itself was stopping around the nation, only to continue once his boss resumed his declaration.</p>
<p>"We shall not renew a policy of unrestricted U-boat warfare." The Kaiser firmly stated. "Our High Seas Fleet shall continue to operate all further U-boat operations under the current policy of restricted warfare."</p>
<p>Germany let out a breath, the Kaiser had spoken.</p>
<p>"In the interest of ensuring the United States is to remain neutral," His boss continued. "I plan on consulting the heads of <em>Abteilung III b</em> for different approaches to compliment this decision. We shall refocus the efforts of our agents away from sabotage to promote anti-war propaganda within the country. Keeping the United States along its desired path of neutrality will only leave the war in our favor. While the Entente will be scrambling for an ally who will never arrive, we will be in a position to plan out better future offensives in the West and East."</p>
<p>Germany felt some surprise at his boss's choice of action. He was aware that the agency network within the United States acquired some political power through their different connections to businesses and politicians. But ever since the <em>Lusitania</em> they had been held in reserve for acts of sabotage in the event of America declaring his support for the Entente. A change from this directive was risky, but it would give Germany and his allies the benefit of more time at the very least.</p>
<p>"Are there any further suggestions?"</p>
<p>Silence followed the Kaiser's words and Germany briefly looked around the table. The nation quickly noticed a look of approval coming from von Bethmann-Hollweg. Further down, the nation noted a similar expression from Admiral von Capelle, albeit with a more refined and contained composure fitting a man of his rank. As Germany continued glancing around the table, he was met with inexpressive looks on the faces of Ludendorff and Hindenburg as the pair looked to the Kaiser. There was no disappointment being shown in either of the two. No anger or signs of frustration at the Kaiser's decision, only a collected and stoic facade.</p>
<p>Moving away from the pair, Germany turned his attention back to his boss. The man still retained his usual imperturbable look as his eyes slowly gazed around the table, glancing at each face. It was no different when he glanced at Germany, his stoic look and body language betraying no emotions. Turning away from the nation, his boss addressed the table.</p>
<p>"Very well." The Kaiser stated. "We shall inform the High Seas Fleet and the<em> Reichstag</em> of this development. I declare this meeting concluded."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stepping outside the castle, Germany noticed the lack of snowflakes falling down. Instead, the sky above him was clear, with the beautiful image of a setting sun; painted in bright colors of yellow, orange, and red. The light hitting his face held a warming touch to it making the cool winter winds more bearable for the nation to endure.</p>
<p>Adjusting his coat, Germany waited for his vehicle to arrive. The Kaiser and the other members of the conference would be staying at the castle overnight; he would not be joining them. The next Central Powers meeting was going to occur within a few days and both he and Prussia would be attending it along with their other allies.</p>
<p>"At least it stopped snowing," Prussia muttered from behind. Germany turned back to his older brother and watched as his Gilbird flew to the top of his head, nesting itself in his silver locks. Prussia placed his fur busby over the small bird.</p>
<p>"We'll have to tell the others about the Kaiser's decision," Germany stated as his brother walked up beside him.</p>
<p>"Of course," Prussia replied. The nation then froze and turned to Germany with an awkward expression on his face. "Eh, who's hosting this time?"</p>
<p>"Austria," Germany answered. "We're heading to Vienna after our stay in Berlin." He suddenly noticed the lights of his car approaching them from his left side and gave a wave to the approaching vehicle.</p>
<p>Prussia let out a loud groan of protest at the news. "That bastard is lucky we're on the same side of this war. Otherwise, I'd be happily kicking his pompous piano-playing ass halfway across his empire by now!"</p>
<p>"Ja, I'm sure," Germany responded dully. Not paying any attention to Prussia's words as the car stopped in front of them. Opening the back door, Germany began to push his brother into the backseat.</p>
<p>"West!" Prussia shouted once he was in the car. "I'm serious!"</p>
<p>Germany ignored Prussia's complaint as he moved right beside him. Looking up to the driver's seat, Germany met the familiar face of his driver.</p>
<p>"Our next destination is Berlin," He stated. "We will be traveling to Vienna a few days afterward."</p>
<p>"Understood, sir." The young man nodded while slowly driving the car away from the Castle.</p>
<p>Not paying any heed to Prussia's angry grumblings about Austria, Germany took a moment to get himself comfortable. Their visit to Berlin was strictly informative, acquiring military updates for the Central Powers meeting. However, the drive to their capital would take most of the night to accomplish and Germany wasn't very comfortable when it came to sleeping in cars. The constant shaking and sharp turns gave a sensation akin to the ground quivering under an artillery siege. While the loud droning of the car engine echoed the unbearable roar of approaching English tanks. Yet after everything that had transpired, perhaps it might not be so hard to catch a couple of hours' worth of rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: To set the record straight, this is my first time posting on this website and it is a crosspost with the FF.net account; which uses the same username and story title. </p>
<p>So, yeah...Hetalia and Kaiserreich. I'm sure this will end well *cue nervous laughter*. All joking aside, I'm actually super excited to finally get this story off the ground.</p>
<p>Just to state a few quick things, I am aware that the tone of this story does contrast with the overall tone of the Hetalia anime/manga. I decided to go with this choice because I felt, given the fact most of the nations are embroiled in WW1, a more serious tone would be necessary. That being said, this is still Hetalia, so these nations will still retain the quirks they are known for. Also, if I incorrectly spell or misuse words in a different language don't be afraid to correct me. English (or American-English to some people) is my primary language and I would greatly appreciate learning the proper way to write words or phrases in another language. </p>
<p>Lastly, I wanted to give a shoutout to my two editors/collaborators for giving me a hand with this. They were a huge help when it came to refining the different drafts this chapter went through and I owe them so much for their help.</p>
<p>That about wraps things up. Please feel free to drop a review or share your thoughts and I will try to get back to you in due time. Until then, this is the AnimeAverageJoe hoping you all stay safe and have a great day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>